Love so true
by TenTenD
Summary: This is my first Kurama & Botan so please be nice. There are 25 drabbles. R&R and enjoy it most of all. T for suggestive complete for now.


Kurama & Botan

My fist Kurama x Botan so be nice, please *gives the puppy eyes look*.

R&R please.

Thanks in advance.

#1 star gazing

Botan often found herself wondering what it would be like to stargaze with Kurama…she certainly hoped it would be different from being all alone.

#2 love letters

She received love letters from someone…she couldn't quite put a finger on who it was, and Kurama was not about to tell her.

#3 moonlight walks

They walked together around the park, the moon bathing them in it's pale, seemingly fragile light.

#4 secret admirer

It was quite clear for the Reikai tantei that Botan and Kurama had a crush on each other but none would act on their feelings.

#5 private picnics  
Every day she would visit him and bring something to eat and the funny thing was that he never denied her.

#6 cloud nine

They have been spending time together for a while now so it was inevitable, the way they fell for each other.

#7 trapped together

It was supposed to be a relatively easy mission, nobody would have thought that Kurama and Botan would be trapped together in a small, very small room, needles to say a few months later the were undividable.

#8 first kiss

Youko just couldn't help himself, she was so beautiful, standing there in from of him…it really took him only a nanosecond before he claimed her lips.

#9 stolen kiss

They were on a mission and Yusuke tripped and fell on top of Botan effectively stealing a kiss from her…of course after that he found a plant trying to eat him alive, courtesy of Kurama.

#10 shared secret

The night they shared were a secret from their friends, but she didn't really mind because soon enough she found herself wearing an engagement ring.

#11candlelight

On their first date together candles burning surrounded them

#12 caramel

He knew that caramel was her favorite flavor and it was starting to be his too.

#13 poetry

She was not really good with poetry, but she wrote it anyway just to pass time as to not think of him not coming home from that mission…but in the end he did come.

#14 bed of roses

Their first night was spent on a bed of roses, but it was not as if he minded.

#15 dancing

She liked dancing, he liked it too, especially when they were alone and she was wearing one of his shirts.

#16 holding hands

To him there was nothing more relaxing then holding her hand, but seriously she was breaking every bone in it right now….ah, he couldn't wait for their child to be born.

#17 cuddle

They cuddle after every time they make love, it's their way of showing that they still love each other, and honestly he looks so cute in his demon form that she can't help touching his ears and he never complains.

#18 walks on the beach

After they come back from the Demon World Tournament, they all got o the beach but Botan can't help but wish it was just the two of them, unknown to her Kurama was having similar thoughts .

#19 daydreaming

When she was younger, before she was deity, she met a silver haired fox with golden eyes and the fox promised her that when she'd grow up he would come and take her with him…he never came, but when she met that human with red hair and emerald eyes she no longer was angry at the fox.

#20 massage

She got a message from Keiko on her cell phone that she should come to Ningenkai really fast, she thought that there was a problem, but really she was dragged to the mall, she can't deny that it was fun and she even got a dress, which lasted only until she got home, the next morning finding it on the floor with some other clothing items.

#21 homemade gift

On Valentine's day she gave him homemade chocolate while ha gave her flowers he grew, it was really one of their best days.

#22 reunion

After his fight with Karasu, she couldn't stop crying, not even when she knew he was no longer in danger, but she did quite sown when he hugged her.

#23 flirt

They had a little argument and now she's flirting with this demon that Koenma sent to help them, so when they get home she is slammed softly against the wall…and the next day walking or getting up for that matter is no longer an option.

#24 shared milkshake

The first person she shared a milkshake with was Yusuke, 'cause she saw him as her brother, Kurama was a different story…she was sure that her face was as red as his hair now…why, oh why did she have to forget her money home.

#25 popping the question

This is evil, no really…it is, they, as in Botan and Kurama are stuck taking care of a little kid who keep popping the most embarrassing questions.

Thank you for reading, please don't forget to review.

Domo arigato.

TenTenD over and out.


End file.
